Carson City Rodeo
by fozrulz
Summary: AU:  The whole family goes to the rodeo in Carson City - what could possibly happen?


THE CARSON CITY RODEO

Ellie woke up this Friday morning very excited. The family was going to Carson City for the rodeo. They were even going to be staying for two nights. Ellie couldn't wait. She didn't often get to stay out overnight away from the Ponderosa. The best part of all is that the family was riding their horses. Ellie was going to get to ride her new horse Mariah. She was packed and ready to go last night.

She couldn't wait to see the events. Joe was competing in bronc busting and shooting. Hoss, Will and Clay were competing in the calf roping. Adam and Pa were just observing. Ellie was a bundle of energy as she ran down the stairs to breakfast. Surprisingly, the only ones at breakfast were Pa and Adam.

"Morning Papa, Adam," she said as she ran over to her Papa for a morning kiss. Adam caught her as she rounded her father and pulled her in for a kiss. She giggled.

"Morning Princess." said Adam.

"Let go Adam," she giggled, "I'm hungry."

"Nope, need a kiss to last the whole day." he told her.

Ellie gave him a big kiss on the cheek. "Ok, let go," she said swatting him.

He released her with a playful swat to her behind. "You ready to go?"

"Are you kidding, I've been ready to go for a week. Where's everybody else?"

Pa looked at her. "I'm sure your brothers and your cousin are getting ready. There's plenty of time to get to Carson City. The rodeo doesn't start until Saturday." he said dryly.

"I could go get them moving?" she offered.

"You, young lady can sit down and eat your breakfast." Pa said motioning her to sit.

"But, Papa…" she started.

"Sit, Eleanor!" he commanded.

"Yes sir." Ellie conceded as she sat.

Adam was laughing into his coffee. Ellie sure was excited. The whole thing was exciting for her. A rodeo. A night out away from the Ponderosa. Spending the night in a hotel. All very exciting things for his little sister. Pa didn't let her off the ranch for much. She still wasn't allowed to even spend the night at anyone's house, with the exception of the Cummings.

One by one, the younger men of the Cartwright household made their way to the breakfast table. Ellie was so excited she couldn't eat.

"What's a matter Sissy, you too excited to eat?" asked Joe.

Ellie viciously kicked Joe. "Thanks a lot blabbermouth." she hissed.

Joe's comment roused Pa from behind his paper. He looked around his paper at Ellie's plate. "Eleanor Grace we aren't leaving until you eat breakfast."

"Yes sir" she mumbled glaring at Joe.

Joe looked at her innocently. "What?" he mouthed.

Seeing an impending battle, Hoss asked Joe to pass the eggs, then the ham, then the salt and then…..

"Jeez Hoss, just a minute, I'll get you everything, you ain't gonna miss out." Joe said exasperated. He didn't have time to pick up his fork, for all the passing he was doing.

Just to join in on the fun, Clay and Will started asking Joe to pass things to them. Before long, Joe was confused about who was asking for what and Hoss, Clay and Will were laughing hysterically.

Pa sat down his paper and surveyed the scene. He was not pleased. Honestly, he thought, you'd think I had a group of 5 year olds at this table. "That's enough boys." he said sternly.

The boys were still laughing. Joe was looking confused. Ellie and Adam were wisely looking down at their plates.

"Did you hear me? I said that's enough boys." Pa commanded smacking his paper on the table.

The boys tried to reign in their laughter. Joe put down the bowl he was passing. "Joseph, William, Clayton, Hoss eat your breakfast, now!"

"I'm trying Pa, but these here hyenas keep asking me to pass stuff. I hadn't had time to take a bite." Joe whined.

"Joseph, eat!"

"Yes sir." Joe said, not sure exactly why he was in trouble.

Pa turned to the other boys, "That's enough."

Still snickering, the remaining young men said ,"Yes, sir."

Finally, everyone managed to get through breakfast. Ellie felt the excitement build up. "Can we go Papa, can we go?"

All the boy's eyes were on Ellie. They smiled indulgently at their little sister. Little Miss Ball of Fire. "You all ready to go?" Pa asked of the boys.

"Yes sir." Pa heard a chorus.

"Then, I guess it's time to go." Pa said smiling at his little girl, who was radiating excitement.

Ellie whooped and ran out the door. Pa turned toward the boys, "Listen boys, we all need to keep an eye on Ellie, she's not used to being in Carson City. It's going to be crowded and busy. I know she's 13, but remember she's not used to being out and about with that kind of crowd and goings on."

All the boys nodded in acknowledgment. Adam sat back and watched his younger brothers and his cousin. He knew Ellie would primarily be his responsibility. The rest of the family was going to be involved in the rodeo and wouldn't have much time for Ellie. He knew that Pa would be trying to keep a close eye on Joe being that Joe was only 18.

"Joseph, please get Buck saddled and help Ellie with Mariah."

"Yes sir," said Joe as he headed out the door.

Pa turned around to address Hoss, Will and Clay. "I want you to keep an eye on Joe. He's only 18, do not let him get carried away, only beer in the saloon."

"Aww Pa, that's like keeping a wild stallion penned up. It ain't that easy keeping an eye on Joe." said Hoss.

"Nevertheless, I making it your responsibility." Pa said quietly.

"Yes sir," Hoss sighed.

Pa looked at Will and Clay. "That goes for you two, too."

"Yes sir." they said to Pa's back as he headed out the door.

"Welcome to the Cartwright older brother's babysitting service." said Adam slapping Will and Clay on the back.

"Does he always do that?" asked Clay.

"Yep, as long as I can remember. He always reminds us that we need to watch Joe and Ellie wherever we go, whatever we do. Like we don't already know." Hoss chuckled.

"Well, fellow babysitters, shall we go." said Adam as he walked to the front door. Adam laughed to himself, they only had to watch Joe and Ellie. He on the other hand was expected to watch out for all five of them. He supposed this is what it was like to be a father of five. He smiled, well he didn't really need to watch for Clay and Will, they were just a couple of years younger than he was. But, he still felt the responsibility as the oldest.

The family got underway to Carson City, Joe and Ellie road side by side. "Heh Joe, did you hear about the new ice cream parlor in Carson City?" Ellie asked.

"No." said Joe.

"Well, Cassie Sullivan told me that she heard that there was going to be a grand opening of an ice cream parlor right in Carson City tomorrow."

"What about it?"

"Well some of the girls from school are going to meet at the ice cream parlor at 1:00 before the rodeo gets underway and well…"

"You want to go." Joe finished for her.

"Yeah, I do." she said.

"I'm sure Adam or Pa'd take you Sissy." Joe said.

"Aww, come on Joe, none of the other girls are going to have their parents or their annoying older brothers chaperoning."

"Oh right, Mary Beth's pa is letting her go without a chaperone?" Joe asked raising his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Mary Beth isn't going. Ms. Liza is feeling poorly, so Mary Beth is staying home. Just the boys are going." Ellie said.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Joe asked.

"Can't you offer to take me and um… you know disappear for awhile?" Ellie asked.

"No way, Pa'd skin me alive and then Adam'd nail my hide to the wall. Uh uh, no." Joe said firmly.

"Come on Joe, pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaassssssee." Ellie wheedled.

"No! No!" said Joe shaking his head emphatically.

"Gosh Joe, I'd hate to tell Papa what you've been doing every day on the way home from picking me up from school for the last two weeks." Ellie said casually.

"Sissy! You promised you wouldn't tell." Joe hissed.

Ellie grinned to herself. Joe was sparking Cassie Sullivan's sister Jenny. Ellie had caught them in some pretty passionate kisses behind the school barn in the last two weeks. Papa didn't tan Joe much anymore, but sneaking kisses behind the school barn would probably be one thing that Papa would still tan for.

"Come on Joe, what harm would it do? It's just an ice cream parlor. What could possibly happen? You could stay close by, but not actually be in the ice cream parlor. Please Joe? Besides Jenny will be there." she begged.

Joe brightened immediately. "Oh, ok." Joe grunted. "You owe me Sissy!"

"I know, I'll make it up to you. I promise." Ellie grinned.

The rest of the trip was uneventful. The family arrived at the hotel in Carson City and checked into their rooms. They had three rooms. Pa and Ellie shared a room. Hoss and Adam shared a room and Clay, Will and Joe shared a room. The family settled in at the hotel and headed for supper.

Ellie broached the subject of the ice cream parlor with Pa that night. "Papa, there is a new ice cream parlor opening up tomorrow."

"Yes?" he questioned.

"Well, some of the girls from school that are coming to the rodeo want to meet there tomorrow at 1:00."

"And?" he questioned.

"May I go?" she asked holding her breath. Maybe he'd actually let her go without a chaperone.

"What adults are going to be there?" he asked tapping his finger on the table.

Ellie sighed, "None." she said looking down at her plate.

"No, absolutely not." Pa said shaking his head. What kind of parents let young girls loose in a town overcrowded with people without a chaperone.

"But Papa, that's not fair. All the other girls are going." Ellie pouted.

"Young lady, I am not "all the other girls' father." I'm your father. The answer is "No."

Ellie slumped in her chair.

"Eleanor sit up." Pa admonished.

Ellie straightened up. "What if Joe takes me?"

Pa thought a minute. He wasn't quite sure he wanted to leave Joe in charge of Ellie in Carson City. On the other hand, Joe was 18. He certainly should be able to be responsible enough to take Ellie to the ice cream parlor. "Well, I suppose as long as Joe stays with you."

Pa looked at Joe. "Joseph, are you willing to take your sister?"

"Oh, sure Pa. My events are in the morning." Joe nodded.

"Ok." said Pa, "You have my permission."

"Thank you." Ellie said gratefully.

Pa looked at his daughter with a concerned eye. He wagged a finger at her. "Ellie, you must mind Joe and straight to the ice cream parlor and back. No detours, even if your friends want to go somewhere else afterwards. Understand?"

"Yes sir! Thanks, Papa." she smiled nodding her head.

Pa pushed back his chair and surveyed his family. He thought about how Ellie was growing up. My goodness he thought, she's already 13, where did the years go. Joe was 18, a young man, no longer his little boy. Oh Joe still acted like a little boy sometimes, thankfully the legal majority was 21, Joe wasn't quite a man yet. Hoss was 24, he had turned into a fine responsible young man, well, most of the time. Clay was 26, Will was 28, and Adam was 30. He figured he still had a couple of years with Clay. He wasn't so sure about Adam and Will. Pa thought, before he knew it Will and Adam would be married with families of their own. Adam had been seeing that Carter girl for a few months. He wouldn't be surprised if there wasn't an announcement soon.

"Pa, Pa," Adam was saying.

Pa snapped out of his reverie. "Did you say something son?" he turned to look at his oldest.

Adam chuckled. "Where were you Pa?"

"Just counting my blessings." Pa smiled.

"I was saying that we probably ought to finish dinner and go get settled for the evening." Adam said smiling at his father.

"Well, I was thinking of taking a quick trip to the saloon for a beer or two." said Will.

Hoss, Adam, Clay and Joe turned toward Will. "That's a great idea!" said Joe enthusiastically.

Pa frowned at his youngest. Ever since Joe turned 18 and was allowed to drink beer, he seemed to want to spend an awful lot of time in the saloons. "Joseph!" Pa warned.

"Sir?" asked Joe innocently.

"One beer son, your events are in the morning, you don't want your head addled."

Joe looked disappointed. "Yes sir."

Pa turned to look at the other boys, "Go on boys, I'll take Ellie back. I suggest that you do not make it a late evening and keep an eye on your brother."

Adam stood up, "Sure Pa, we'll keep it early and we'll keep an eye on Joe."

Joe scowled, "I don't need anyone keeping an eye on me."

Clay said, "Well brother, how about the time with the Everlys?"

Hoss said, "Or the Wingers?"

Will piped in, "Or the Browns?"

Joe flushed, "Aww, pipe down you overgrown….."

Pa raised his eyebrows, he hadn't heard about the Browns or the Wingers. "Exactly, what happen with the Browns and the Wingers?"

"Nothing Pa, nothing you have to worry about." said Hoss chuckling as he collared Joe and dragged him toward the front door. "Come on boys, we better get a move on."

Pa smiled to himself. He figured Joe had gotten himself into some kind of mess that his brothers had gotten him out of. Shaking his head, he looked at his daughter. "Let's go Ellie!"

Ellie just grinned at her brothers, "Coming Papa."

The boys headed toward the Red Dog saloon and Pa and Ellie headed back to the hotel. Pa and Ellie got settled in their room. Before he knew it, Ellie was fast asleep. Pa chuckled, she may be 13, but she still needed to be in bed fairly early. She had fallen asleep and it was just barely 8:30. Pa decided to read for awhile, while he waited for his young men to come in. He dozed off while reading and woke to the voices of his boys in the hallway. He heard the boys call "Good Night" to each other as they closed the doors to their rooms. He checked his pocket watch, 10:00. Perfect he thought, they really are good boys. He turned out the light and went to bed.

The next morning found the Cartwrights in the hotel eating breakfast. There was an air of excitement. The boys couldn't wait to participate in their events. The family quickly finished breakfast and headed out to the rodeo grounds outside of town.

They passed a set of barrels set up in a "V" pattern. Ellie stopped to watch the riders practicing. The rest of the family had arrived at the ring where the bronc riding was to take place. Pa looked around, "Boys, where's Ellie?"

The boys shrugged their shoulders. "I need to go sign in for the bronc riding Pa." said Joe as he walked toward the sign up table.

"You boys go on, I'll find Ellie." Pa said as he waived the boys on.

"You want I should come with ya?" asked Hoss.

"No, no son, she can't be far. It hasn't even been 5 minutes since I've seen her." Pa said shaking his head.

As they boys headed toward Joe, Pa turned around and retraced his steps. He didn't have too far to go before he reached the barrels. He spotted Ellie hanging on the corral fence. He breathed a sigh of relief as he strode toward her.

Before Ellie knew it, she had been bodily lifted off the fence. Indignant she started to turn around and said, "Heh, what's the big idea you….". As she turned around she stood face to chest with her father. "Oh, hi Papa."

"Oh, hi, Papa indeed." Pa said menacingly. "Eleanor, you need to stay close to either me or one of the boys. There are too many people and it is too easy for you to get lost and into some kind of trouble."

"Oh Papa, what could possibly happen?" Ellie asked innocently.

A myriad of things raced through his head, but he didn't want to repeat any of them. "Please Eleanor, humor me?" he asked.

Ellie looked at her father. He looked so worried. He had all those little wrinkles in his forehead. He actually looked scared, even though she couldn't imagine what in the world the problem was. "Sorry Papa, I'll be more careful." she stated giving him a smile.

"Ok, come along. We don't know what number Joe drew."

"But Papa, did you see this event? Did you see them practicing? It's amazing. I bet I could race those barrels better than those boys. I heard someone say it's a youth event. Does that mean girls can compete? Can we watch? Please?" Ellie begged.

Pa looked at the card on the corral. The card said the event started at 10:00. "Well, let's see when the boy's events are and then we can come back. Maybe Adam will be able to take you. Come on, let's go catch up with Joe."

Ellie looked back wistfully at the boys practicing. It sure looked like fun. She sure hoped that Adam would bring her back, but she didn't want to miss seeing Joe compete. The hurried over to the bronc busting corral. Joe hurried toward them.

"Heh Pa, I drew number two. There are ten competitors. Once the ten compete, the top five go on for round two and then the top three." Joe said.

"What time do you start?" asked Pa.

"9:00." said Joe.

"What time are you shooting?" asked Pa.

"Noon." said Joe.

"And what about you three?" Pa turned toward Hoss, Will and Clay.

"Oh, Pa, our event ain't till 2:00 this afternoon." said Hoss.

"Well, it seems we can all watch Joe compete in his events and then Joe can take Ellie to the ice cream parlor. Ellie you can stay at the ice cream parlor until 2:00 pm and then you can come watch your brothers in the calf roping." Pa said planning out the schedule.

"Aww, Papa, can't I just stay at the ice cream parlor?" Ellie wheedled.

"No. We are here as a family and the entire family is going to support each other by watching every person in every event. How would you feel if one of the boys thought having a beer at the saloon was more important than seeing you get an award at school?" Pa said shaking his head.

Ellie shook her head, "I wouldn't care."

Pa looked at her with amusement. Sure she wouldn't care. She'd never let them forget it.

"Come on Papa, please?" she asked again.

By now, Pa was getting irritated. He wasn't crazy about the whole ice cream parlor thing anyway. "Eleanor Grace, do you want to go at all?"

Oops, she'd crossed the line. Papa was using her whole name. He wasn't happy. "Yes sir."

"Then you'll go on my conditions or not at all. Do I make myself clear?" Pa intoned looking at his youngest.

"Yes sir." she said trying to keep her voice neutral and respectful.

Sensing a possible confrontation between his baby sister and his father, Hoss stepped between them and said, "Heh, Joe it's almost 9:00 and your number 2, so you better go get ready. Pa don't you think we need to find good seats to watch? Come on Ellie."

Hoss grabbed Ellie's hand and dragged her toward the benches that had been built for the spectators. By the time the Cartwrights were seated, the first bronc buster came out of the chute. He didn't even last the full eight seconds. The bronc tossed him off like a fly. The cowboy slowly got to his feet and waived his hat signaling he was unhurt. The next rider was Joe. Ellie held her breath as she watched Joe position himself in the chute. The chute door was pulled open and Joe was riding. The crowd was yelling, Joe was having himself a ride. When the bell finally sounded, Joe jumped off and waived to the crowd. The crowd was on their feet, whooping and hollering. Ellie finally breathed as she was jumping up and down yelling for Joe.

Pa watched his youngest son ride. His heart was caught in his throat. He knew that Joe was one of the best riders in Virginia City, even at his young age. But being the father that he was, he couldn't help hold his breath and pray every time he saw Joe try and bust a bronc. When the bell sounded, he breathed a huge sigh of relief and joined the crowd in cheering for Joe.

The family watched the remaining riders. The first round was over by 9:30. Joe made the top five and the second round began. Again Ellie and Pa held their breath, while Joe positioned himself on the horse in the chute. The chute door flew open and Joe was riding that bronc. The crowd was on its feet cheering Joe on. Again Joe had a magnificent ride. Joe was certainly on his game that day.

When he finished his ride, he ran over excitedly to his family. "Pa, pa, did you see? I had a great ride. I think I'll make the top three." Joe called exuberantly.

Pa laughed at the antics of his youngest son. He was still so much a little boy. How many times had he heard Joe yell, "Pa, Pa did you see?"

"Yes son, you were brilliant. I'm so proud of you." Pa grinned.

Just then they heard an announcement. The announcement was for Joe to report back to the chute as one of the top three riders. Joe's brothers all slapped him on the back and propelled him back to the chutes for his final ride.

It was down to the final three. Joe was riding second. The riders rode according to their placement. So far, Joe was second. The first rider left the shoot, the horse bucked and bucked. The guy's ride was absolutely amazing. It was going to be really hard to beat that ride. Joe was up next. He positioned himself in the chute on the horse. "Go!" he shouted. The chute door opened and he rode. His horse bucked and bucked. The bell sounded, he had ridden the full eight seconds, he had an incredible ride. The Cartwrights were on their feet cheering. Joe had a great chance of winning or coming in second. Joe jumped off the horse and ran toward the stands.

"Pa, Pa, did you see? That was my best ride yet!" Joe shouted as he fell into the waiting arms of his father.

"I saw son, you were unbelievable!" said Pa grabbing him in a bear hug.

Before he knew it, Joe was surrounded by his entire family. They were slapping him on the back and cuffing him on the head. Ellie stood back, grinning. She didn't want to get trampled. Being only about five feet tall, her entire family dwarfed her. She finally spotted an opening between Hoss and Adam. She made a dash and wiggled her way up until she stood face to chest with her brother. She pulled him on the collar and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. "You're the best, Joe!" she said giving him a hug.

Joe grabbed Ellie and swung her around. He put her back on her feet just in time to watch the third rider. "Come on Sissy, let's see who wins this thing." Joe said excitedly.

Pa reached for Joe's arm, "Son, don't be too disappointed if you don't get first. You know those other riders are a lot more experienced than you."

"Aww Pa, I know. I'm just grateful I'm going to place. First place gets $250, a new saddle and a bridle, second place gets $100 and a new saddle and third place gets $50 and a new bridle. So anyway you look at it, I'm good."

Just then the announcements were made. Joe won second. He was beaming from ear to ear. "Pa, $100 and a new saddle." he turned to his father.

"I'm proud of you son, you've certainly out done yourself. You will be putting that $100 is your savings account, isn't that right?" Pa asked.

Joe looked a little sheepish, he certainly hadn't planned on putting that money in savings. "Umm Pa, can't I spend some of it?"

"Well, we can discuss that later. Right now, you can give me that money to hold and we will discuss it when we get home."

"Sure Pa," said Joe as he handed over the $100. Hoss grabbed Joe's new saddle.

"Heh Joe, that is some beautiful saddle." Hoss said trying to distract Joe from the money.

"Yeah, ain't it?" Joe grinned.

"Come on Joe, let's take the saddle back to the hotel." said Hoss as he turned and walked toward the hotel. Joe followed quickly, catching up with Hoss and reliving every moment of his three rides with his big brother. Hoss chuckled, that boy was very easy distracted. He'd forget about not having that money to spend until at least tomorrow.

The rest of the family watched Joe and Hoss walk off. They smiled as they saw Joe animatedly describing his rides to Hoss, his arms waving wildly. "Pa, you mind if me, Will and Adam go on?" asked Clay.

"Go on boys have a good time. We can meet you at the shooting range at noon. If you want, we can eat lunch after Joe's shooting event."

Ellie checked the time, it was just 10:00, the time the barrel racing event was going to start. Ellie tugged on her papa's sleeve. "Papa, that barrel racing event is starting. Will you take me, please?"

Adam eyed his little sister. He wondered if he should volunteer to take Ellie and let Pa go off to visit with his friends. He thought maybe they could switch off this afternoon. "Umm Pa, I can take Ellie, I know that a bunch of the men from the Cattleman's Association were meeting up in the hall this morning."

Pa smiled. He sure would like to go shoot the breeze with his friends. "Well son if you don't mind, I sure would like to go meet up with those fellas. We can trade off, I'll take Ellie this afternoon."

"Hellllllllllllllooooooooooooo. I'm standing right here. It's not like I can't see you and hear you. I don't need a babysitter." Ellie fumed stamping her foot.

The four men turned to look at Ellie. Yep, she was grown up all right. Nothing like a five foot ball of fire stamping her foot and yelling. Grown up for sure.

"Eleanor, I didn't say you needed a baby sitter. But there is no way on God's green earth that I am going to allow my 13 year old daughter to wander around Carson City unattended. Clear?" Pa said rounding on her.

"Yeah, I guess." she muttered.

"What did you say?" Pa asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Yes sir." she said more loudly.

"Good, well it's agreed then. We will meet at noon at the shooting range." Pa said as he took his leave.

Adam looked at Ellie, "Come on princess, we better get moving or we will miss your barrel racing event."

Ellie linked her arm in Adam's as they heading for the barrel racing. Ellie had such a hard time keeping up with any of her family. Their strides were so much longer than her little stature could keep up with. If she linked arms, they had to slow down a bit. "Honestly Adam, Papa treats me like such a baby." she whined.

Adam studied his little sister. She really had no clue as to what could happen to young women unattended. She was kept very sheltered. "Pa is just trying to keep you safe."

"Oh please Adam, I'm 13, I can take care of myself." Ellie scoffed.

"Ellie, you couldn't fight off someone trying to hurt you. Really Ellie, if Hoss, Will, Clay or me wanted to you to come with us, all we'd have to do is pick you up and carry you off."

"Kicking and screaming," she said.

"I still don't think that would make much difference." Adam said shaking his head.

Ellie just glared at him. By then, they had reached the barrel racing. The third rider was about to start. Ellie forgot all about her discussion with Adam and raced for the front row of seating. Adam laughed, she was just about as easily distracted as Joe. Adam spotted her easily and eased into the seat next to her. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "The next time you run off from me, I'm going to give you a swat."

She whispered back, "I didn't run off, you're just slow."

Adam chuckled, she sure had an answer for everything. "Stop being sassy, missy." he said with mock serious.

"Oh, sorry sir," she giggled giving him a hug.

Ellie relaxed against Adam's chest and watched the barrel racing. Before she knew it she was on her feet cheering the rider through the last leg. She turned around breathlessly, "Adam, wasn't that the neatest thing you've ever seen. I bet I could do it. I bet I could run Mariah even faster."

Adam chuckled. She sure was excitable. It didn't take much to fire her up.

"Heh, Addy, you think I could do it?" she asked pulling on her brother's sleeve.

"Sure you could princess. However, young ladies do not compete in the rodeo. So, don't even think about it. Even if girls could compete, there is no way Pa would be letting you race a horse in public or anywhere else."

"He's so old fashion." she grumped.

"I wouldn't repeat that in front of him, unless you're looking to get a couple of swats." Adam warned.

"Gosh, I'm not that stupid Adam." she harrumphed.

She may not be stupid thought Adam, but she sure is impetuous and tended to open her mouth before her brain had time to think it all the way through. "Just watch the event," Adam said as he turned her around toward the ring. Adam and Ellie watched the entire event. Ellie was mesmerized. She was thinking about how should could compete in that event in the Virginia City Rodeo. She wasn't even sure if girls could ride. Even if they could, would Papa let her? How could she practice? Her mind was working.

"Ok, princess time to go. We can walk around for awhile before we have to meet everyone at the shooting range." Adam said grabbing her arm.

"Huh, what? Did you say something Adam?" Ellie asked broken out of her thoughts.

Adam shook his head exasperated, "Come on, let's go look around before we have to meet everyone."

"Heh Adam, do they have a bookstore in this town?" Ellie asked.

"Yes, they actually have a whole store devoted to books. Why?"

"Can we go check? Ms. Jones was talking about a new author named Mark Twain. He just wrote a book called "Tom Sawyer"."

"Oh, are you planning on buying a book?" asked Adam smiling.

"Well, if they have it. I already checked with Mr. Callahan in Virginia City and he didn't have it. Papa gave me $10 to spend. Please?" she begged.

"Ok, the bookstore it is. If we find the book, we can drop it off at the hotel. But, we best hurry, we only have 45 minutes until we have to meet Pa." Adam said clicking his pocket watch closed.

Adam and Ellie headed toward the middle of town and the bookstore. There were so many people, Ellie felt jostled and bruised. She sighed as they finally reached the bookstore.

Adam noticed her sigh. "What's the matter?"

"I wish I was about five so you could carry me through that mess. I must have gotten stepped on a dozen times." she said shaking her head.

Adam just laughed. He wished she was still five so he could carry her around and be her big protector. He ushered her into the bookstore. Ellie looked around in awe. She had only been to a bookstore in San Francisco and that was awhile back. She wasn't sure how she was going to choose a book. She gasped.

"Addy, oh my," she whispered, "I don't know how I'm going to choose."

Adam smiled indulgently as his baby sister. She had a special love of books, just like him. She seemed to be a mixture of all three boys. She was impetuous and hot-headed like Joe, she had a love of animals and a special way with them like Hoss, but she loved books and learning like Adam. He was surprised at her use of her baby name for him, but she called him "Addy" when she was especially upset or especially happy about something.

"Well, princess, didn't you want "Tom Sawyer"?" asked Adam smiling.

"Well, I do, but there are so many other books. I only have $10, so I should just get one book. I don't want to spend all my money in one place and I still need money for the ice cream parlor this afternoon." she said quietly as she weighed her options.

"Well, let's see if they even have "Tom Sawyer" before you start looking around." suggested Adam.

"Ok," Ellie said, as she walked toward the store counter. She reached the counter and found a rotund balding bespeckled man. "Excuse me sir, I was wondering if you have Mark Twain's "Tom Sawyer."

The man looked across the counter. "Well miss, I sure do, but you seem a might young to be ready such a big book."

Ellie sighed, she started to get aggravated. Her face started to turn red. She was just about to retort when she felt Adam's hand on her arm. "Manners." he whispered.

Ellie took a deep breath. "Well, sir, I know I look young for my age, but I'm actually 13 and I think I would really enjoy reading Mr. Twain's latest novel."

The man eyed her, he wasn't sure a little bitty thing like that could be 13. He hesitated a bit.

Adam spoke, "Do you have the book?"

The man looked up. "She your daughter?"

Adam laughed, "No, she's my little sister. She has my permission to buy the book and by the way, she really is 13."

The man bustled off to get the book. He brought the book back to the counter and looked to Adam for payment. "She's got her own money, she's paying." said Adam.

Ellie quickly paid for the book. She looked at Adam, "I'm ready to go Adam. Can we drop this off at the hotel before we go watch Joe?"

Adam could tell she was just furious. She obviously didn't want to stay and peruse the books. She just wanted to get out of the bookstore. He shrugged his shoulders, offered her his arm and exited the store. "Ellie, don't get riled by something so small." Adam chided.

"Adam, that man wasn't going to sell me that book. As if I was too young to read such a book. For heaven's sake it's Mark Twain. There is nothing in any Mark Twain novel that I've read that is not appropriate for me. If you hadn't been there, I wouldn't have the book. Damn, I just hate being so small sometimes."

Adam's eyebrows went up at the swear word. He popped her on the behind as he grabbed her arm to lead her to the hotel.

"Heh, what'd you do that for." she huffed.

"Swear word." He said chuckling at her tirade. "Well, princess, no harm done. Let's drop the book off at the hotel and go meet the others."

"Sorry about the swear word Adam. Really. Please don't tell Papa, he won't let me go to the ice cream parlor if you do." she said as she looked into her big brother's eyes.

"I don't think Pa needs to know, as long as I don't hear anymore of those. Understood?" he asked giving her his big brother "look".

Ellie gulped, "Understood, Adam. I promise. No more swear words."

The pair made it over to the hotel and deposited the book in Ellie's room. Adam grabbed her hand and headed toward the shooting range. It was 11:55, they had five minutes. Ellie tried to wiggle her way out of Adam's grip. Adam held on tighter.

"Ow, Adam let go, you're hurting my hand."

"Sorry baby, but we have five minutes and there are so many people, I don't want to lose you. Please just hold my hand until we get there."

"Come on Adam, I'm 13, I don't need to hold your hand." Ellie scoffed.

Adam got nose to nose with his baby sister. "Ellie, we don't have time to argue, either hold my hand or I'm going to swat you."

"Oh fine, you're so bossy, pig headed, obstinate,…" she muttered under her breath.

"What?" asked Adam.

"Nothing, fine, I'll hold your hand." Ellie huffed angrily.

"Attitude, missy." Adam warned as he grabbed her hand again and raced through the crowd to the shooting range. The two hurried over to the shooting range. By the time they got there, Joe was already lined up in front of the targets and the rest of the Cartwright clan was in the stands.

"Hi Papa," Ellie said breathlessly as she slid into a seat next her father. Pa frowned at little at their tardiness. "Sorry Papa, Adam and I went to the bookstore and I wanted to drop off the book at our room."

Pa just nodded and pointed toward the shooting range. The shooters were lining up their pistols to shoot their targets. Joe looked like he was in the first heat of shooting. Ellie stood up so she could see Joe better. The man behind her yelled at her to sit down. "Oh, leave me alone you big bag of wind." she said turning on the man.

Pa was shocked, Ellie was usually very polite. Pa yanked her down. He leaned over and whispered, "Eleanor Grace Cartwright, turn around and apologize to that gentleman and any more of that talk and you will not be going to that ice cream parlor."

Ellie swallowed. She didn't know why she said that. Sometimes she was just so tired of being short. It just sort of popped out. "I'm sorry Papa, really, I didn't mean it." she said turning to her father.

"Apologize, now!" he hissed.

Ellie turned toward the man, "Please forgive me sir for being rude. I didn't mean it, I just wanted to get a look at my brother."

The man smiled at her, "It's ok honey, I have my own kids, I understand."

"Thank you," she said favoring him with a small smile.

"Please Papa, I really want to go to the ice cream parlor. Can I go? I promise to be good. Really, Papa, I promise." Ellie begged.

Pa looked down at his baby, he smiled. "You can go, but no more disrespect or sass, understand?"

"Yes sir, I promise." Ellie said nodding her head emphatically. Whew that was close.

Just then, they heard the announcement that Joe was in the top three for that round and would be moving on to the next round. Ellie stood up whooping and hollering for Joe. Joe advanced to the final round. Finally, the shooting was over and Joe had won first place. He was so excited, racing over to his father.

"Pa, Pa, did you see. I won first! I won $200." Joe shouted racing up to his father.

"Yes, yes Joe, I saw you. I am so proud of you. Now about that $200." Pa said putting his hand out for the money.

Joe frowned. "Come on Pa, can't I spend some?"

"How much Joe?"

Joe cocked his head. His eyebrows were furrowing. He wanted enough to have a good time, but he didn't want to make Pa angry or disappointed. "Pa, how about I get to keep $30, that's 10% of what I won and put the rest in the bank." he asked looking at his Pa hopefully.

"That's a fine idea son. If there is something you particularly want to buy. Let me know and I can give back some of the money."

Joe breathed easy. He sure could have a dandy of a time on $30.

Ellie looked at Joe, "Joe, it's almost 1:00, I need to be getting to the ice cream parlor."

Joe looked frustrated, "What about lunch?"

Ellie grabbed Joe by the hand, "Come on Joe, the ice cream parlor is suppose to have sandwiches, drinks and ice cream."

Pa laughed at the antics of his two youngest. Ellie looked at her father for confirmation. "Can we go Papa?"

"Sure, you two go on. Here's $10 for lunch. You remember what I said about watching Hoss, Clay and Will at 2:00. I want you to be there to watch."

"Yes sir," said Ellie hurriedly as she pulled Joe away.

The other boys watched with amusement as Ellie pulled Joe toward town, away from the rodeo activities. Hoss looked at poor Joe. He grinned, "I sure glad I ain't him. Imagine spending an afternoon with a bunch of giggling school girls."

The other boys guffawed as they watched Joe and Ellie disappear into the crowd. Adam turned toward his father grinning. "Pa, you want me to go watch those two?"

"No son, what could possibly happen, it's just an ice cream parlor." Pa said smiling.

Little did Pa know, those are famous last words when Joe or Ellie were concerned. "What could possibly happen indeed?"

Ellie and Joe made their way to the ice cream parlor. They arrived just as the other girls were arriving. One of the girls looked at Ellie, "What's Joe doing here?"

Ellie rolled her eyes, "You know my Papa, he wasn't going to let me come without a chaperone."

Cassie looked at her laughing, "Joe's your chaperone? Your Papa must be getting soft."

Ellie giggled, "I asked for Joe because I figured he and Jenny would go off and leave me be for a little while." Just as Ellie finished her last sentence, Jenny swept into the ice cream parlor.

"Heh, Joe," Jenny said smiling, "I have a picnic basket full. Do you want to go find somewhere to share it?"

Joe turned to face Jenny. The smile on his face was a mile wide. "Heh, Jenny, yeah that sounds real good." he said as he slid an arm around her waist. He then looked at Ellie. Sissy, I'll be back in a hour to pick you up. Promise me you ain't going anywhere."

Ellie rolled her eyes. "I promise Joe, go have fun." she said as she pushed Joe and Jenny out the door.

The girls all giggled as Joe and Jenny walked off hand in hand. The girls took seats in the ice cream parlor and started looking at the menu. "How does this work?" whispered Ellie. "Is this like the International House where someone brings you your order or is this like a counter where you go get it yourself?"

Cassie looked at her with authority, "You order at the counter and just bring it to the table."

Each of the girls went to place their order. The girls placed their orders and returned to their seats. Ellie was about to take a sip of lemonade when a mongrel dog with cans tied to his tail ran in the ice cream parlor. Before she knew it, Ellie had lemonade in her lap, her ice cream was on the floor, the table was turned over and she was on the ground. She looked around as the poor dog created havoc in the ice cream parlor. Most of her friends were in the same state as she was, on the ground covered in food and drink. Ellie started to steam, she couldn't imagine why someone would tie cans to that poor dog's tail. Well, she wasn't standing for any of it. Ellie stood up and eyed that dog. The poor thing was scared out his wits. Ellie grabbed a piece of roast beef that she found on the floor to entice the dog.

"Come on boy. Come on boy." Ellie said holding the roast beef out to the dog,

The dog eyed her warily, he sniffed at the roast beef. He started wagging his tail, the cans were just banging away.

Ellie inched closer. "Come on boy, here you go." she said soothingly. Finally the dog couldn't resist, he started toward Ellie and that piece of roast beef. Finally he reached her and Ellie grabbed a hand full of his hair and sat him between her legs as he lay down to munch on the roast beef. She carefully untied the cans from his tail. He looked at her with grateful eyes and ran out the door. As Ellie looked up to watch the dog leave the ice cream parlor, she noticed a group of boys, about her age standing in the front of the ice cream parlor laughing their fool heads off.

Those must be the ones that were so mean to that dog. Ellie stood up and stomped over the group of laughing boys. One of them was laughing so hard he was holding his sides.

"Heh, are you the fools that tied the cans to that poor dogs tail?" she asked her eyes narrowing on the group, her hands on her hips.

The one that had been doubled over laughing, stood up straight. 'Yeah, what of it?" he smirked, "It was just a mongrel dog living on the street."

The boy was about Joe's size, at least nine or more inches taller than Ellie and at least 50 pounds heavier. Ellie didn't even notice the boy's size. She just walked up to him and punched him in the nose. The boy reeled back in surprise, his hand flying to his bloody nose. "I think you broke it." he coughed and sputtered.

"Good," said Ellie, "maybe you'll learn to pick on somebody your own size next time." She turned around and went back into the ice cream parlor. As she walked in the parlor, the man who owned it grabbed her arm and said, "Your folks have an awful lot to pay for missy."

Ellie tried to jerk her arm out of the man's hold, but he held fast and asked, "What in the world are you talking about?"

"Well, that stupid mutt of yours ruined my ice cream parlor and all the food served. Just look at all my customers." the man sputtered. "Someone has to pay for it!"

"Well, it wasn't my dog. So don't look at me. All I did is help the poor dog." Ellie fumed. "Why don't you talk to the parents of those boys who were standing outside."

Just then Joe walked up to get Ellie, it was almost 2:00 and he didn't want to make Pa mad and be late. Joe looked around the ice cream parlor and saw Ellie standing toe to toe with some man. He groaned inwardly. What had Ellie gotten herself into now. He had only heard the tail end of the conversation. He surveyed the wrecked ice cream parlor and closed his eyes briefly. He saw the expression of Ellie's face and knew this wasn't good.

Joe approached Ellie and the man. "Mister, you better let go of my little sister." he said with steel in his voice.

The man turned toward him, "You responsible for her, boy?"

"Yep, and you are going to let her go." Joe gritted through clenched teeth.

The man grabbed Ellie tighter. In a flash, Joe drew his gun and pointed it toward the man, "I told you Mister, you better let go of my little sister."

As Joe finished his last word, the sheriff appeared. "Now what's going on here?" the sheriff hollered. He took one look at Joe. "Holster that gun, son."

"Not until he let's go of my sister." Joe said evenly never taking his eyes off of Ellie.

The sheriff sighed, "Jake, let the girl go. Son, you holster that pistol right now. Young lady, don't you move a muscle." the sheriff ordered.

As everybody complied, a man showed up at the door with a boy with a bloody nose. The sheriff sighed again. Now what? He looked at the group and asked, "Will someone please tell me what's going on?"

Everyone starting talking at once. Joe and Ellie were waving their hands, the shop owner face was turning red and the boy with the bloody nose just stood there.

"Hold on! Hold on!" said the sheriff. He pointed at Joe, Ellie, the shop keeper, the father and the boy with the bloody nose. "You come with me, all of you and let's get this sorted out."

He looked at Joe, "Are you and your sister in town by yourselves?"

Joe looked down at the ground, he sure didn't want Pa to find out about this. He was sure to get in a heap of trouble for leaving Ellie alone.

"Asked you a question, son." the sheriff said.

Joe took a deep breath, "No sir."

"Ok, who's here with you?"

"My pa and my older brothers."

"Ok, you go find your pa and come over to the jail so we can sort this out. I'm going to keep your sister with me until you bring your pa. Understand?"

"Yes sir," Joe muttered as he headed for the calf roping corral. Joe approached the corral, it was 2:30 and he could just bet Pa'd be fuming by now. As he got closer, he could see Pa standing in the back alternately watching the calf roping and the street. He could tell that Pa did not look happy.

"JOSEPH!" he heard Pa bellow.

Joe looked directly at his father and cringed.

Pa took a few steps from the place he was standing so that he met Joe outside the stands.

"JOSEPH! WHERE IS YOUR SISTER?" Pa voiced boomed.

"Umm Pa, well, um…." Joe stumbled.

"Joseph, if I have to ask you one more time, you will not like the consequences." Pa said his patience wearing thin.

By this time Hoss, Clay and Will had all finished their rounds and had approached Pa and Joe. Adam was standing to the side with his arms crossed. This ought to be good thought Adam.

"Joseph?", Pa warned.

"Umm, yes sir. Pa, Ellie is at the jail. The sheriff wants you to come right away." Joe mumbled looking at the ground.

Pa blanched, then starting turning purple. Adam's eyebrows went up and was trying to hide a grin behind his hand. What had his baby sister gotten into now? The other boys just stood there dumb founded.

Pa recovered first. "Come on boys, let's get moving."

Pa grabbed Joe by the arm. "Joseph, start talking. What's this all about?"

Joe looked at his father and prayed. "I'm not exactly sure Pa."

Pa looked at him incredulously, "What do you mean, your not exactly sure."

"Well, Pa," Joe said rubbing his hands up and down his pant legs, "I left the ice cream parlor for a few minutes and when I got back this man had Ellie by the arm and the ice cream parlor was wrecked. The this man showed up with a kid with a bloody nose and the sheriff hauled all them down to the jail."

Pa grabbed Joe's arm. "Is that it? Is that all you know? You better tell me now, before I found out another way."

"Yes sir. Yes sir. Honest Pa, that's all I know." Joe pleaded. Joe breathed in. He knew he was in for a whipping once Pa found out he left Ellie and pulled a gun on that man. Joe was praying those little details would be glossed over.

Pa released Joe's arm and continued toward the jail. When he approached the jail, he steeled himself as he opened the door. He entered to find two very sullen children sitting on the bench and two very agitated man standing near by. He looked over at the sheriff.

"My name is Ben Cartwright and that young lady is my daughter Eleanor."

"Mr. Cartwright." the sheriff said extending his hand. "And who are they?" the sheriff asked pointing to the boys.

"My sons, Adam, Hoss, Clay and Joseph and my nephew Will."

"Well sir, you certainly have a big family." said the sheriff.

"Yes, I do. Do you mind telling me why you are holding my 13 year old daughter in the jail?"

"Oh, I think I'll let her explain." the sheriff said smirking. He thought to himself, that little girl probably needs all that gumption with four older brothers and a cousin. She was obviously the baby of the family, but if nothing else she had grit.

Pa looked at the sheriff and then eyed Ellie. "Eleanor Grace?"

"Sir?" she asked.

"Start talking young lady."

Ellie took a deep breath, "Papa, I didn't do anything, honest."

The father of the boy with the bloody nose yelled, "You call punching my son in the nose, nothing?"

Pa looked at Ellie surprised, "You punched that young man in the nose?"

Ellie looked at her feet, "Yes sir." she whispered.

Pa massaged his forehead. "Eleanor, please just tell me what happened."

The boys were snickering and punching each other. "Do you see the size of him?" Hoss whispered. "Yeah, she sure got a good one in, didn't she?" said Will. "She's one tough little girl." said Clay proudly. Adam just stood there with a grin on his face.

Pa heard every last remark, he turned on the boys. "That's enough boys."

"Yes sir," they all said sheepishly.

"Eleanor?" Pa asked, "I'm losing my patience."

"Yes sir. I sat down with my lemonade and before I knew it this poor dog ran into the ice cream parlor with cans tied to his tail. He knocked me and most everyone in the shop over. I fed him a piece of roast beef while I untied the cans from his tail. There were some boys laughing outside the ice cream parlor and I went outside to find out who did it. That boy.." she said pointing to the one with the bloody nose, "did it…"

"And…?" asked Pa.

"And, I punched him in the nose." Ellie sighed.

"And?" Pa asked rubbing his forehead some more.

"Then, that man," she said pointing to the shop owner, "grabbed my arm and said you had to pay for the damages in the ice cream parlor because of my dog."

"Your dog?" Pa asked.

"I know Papa, I tried to tell him the dog wasn't mine and I was just trying to help the poor dog. That's when Joe came in and saw the man holding my arm." Ellie finished.

"That boy pulled a gun on me." the shop keeper blustered.

Pa rounded on Joe, "Joseph?"

"Sir?" asked Joe suddenly finding the floor a very interested place to look.

Pa grabbed his arm, "Look at me young man. Joseph, did you pull a gun on this man?" Pa asked pointing to the shop keeper.

"Yes sir, but he wouldn't let Ellie go." Joe pleaded desperately, praying for mercy.

Pa took a breath, "So let me get this straight. A stray dog with cans tied to his tail wrecked the ice cream parlor. Ellie took the cans off the dog. She punched the boy who caused this problem in the nose. The shop keeper thinks it's Ellie's fault and Joseph pulled his gun."

"Well not exactly, Mr. Cartwright." said the sheriff.

"Jake, here, owns the ice cream parlor realizes the mess isn't your daughter's fault. But he's still upset that your son pulled a gun on him. He wants to file assault charges."

"He wouldn't let her go." muttered Joe.

Pa turned toward Joe, "Joseph, if I were you, I think I would keep very quiet."

"And Mr. Jackson, the boy's Pa is pretty upset your little filly punched his boy in the nose." the sheriff continued.

Pa took a deep breath and turned toward Jake. "Mr. um, I'm sorry sir I didn't catch your last name."

"Peters." said Jake.

"Mr. Peters, I would like to apologize for my son's actions. However, he thought you were going to hurt his sister and he was just trying to defend her. For some reason….." Pa looked at Joe, his eyes boring into him, "Joseph did not know why you were holding her and assumed that you were going to hurt her." Pa then turned toward Joe, "Joseph?"

"Yes sir. Mr. Peters, I'm real sorry I pulled my gun. I really did think you were going to hurt her. I mean I told you to let her go and you didn't. I told you twice." Joe said looking at the floor.

"Well, young man, I certainly see your point. But, you might have asked what was going on before you pulled your gun." Jake said.

"Yes sir, I'm real sorry Mr. Peters. I'm sorry I lost my temper. I just didn't want you to hurt her and all I could think about was you hurting. Gosh Mr. Peters, she's my baby sister and I didn't want anything to happen to her." Joe said remorsefully.

Ellie just rolled her eyes.

Mr. Peters huffed. "Well, I guess I can understand you wanting to protect your sister. I guess no harm done. Ok, sheriff, I guess we don't need to file any charges. " he said as he turned toward Joe, "And I am sure young man that your father will have plenty of his own to say about your behavior."

"Oh, I'm sure he will sir." said Joe contritely. Joe snuck a look at his Pa and decided that maybe being in jail for assault was a much better idea then what Pa was going to say or do when this was all over.

Pa sighed relieved, one problem down, one to go. Actually he thought, he had a couple of more problems to deal with, named Joseph and Eleanor, but those could wait. "Mr. Jackson, is it?" Pa asked turning to the boy with the bloody nose's father.

"Yeah?"

"I'm very sorry that Eleanor punched your son in the nose. I would be happy to pay the doctor bill." he said. He then turned to Ellie, "Eleanor, apologize."

"No." she said quietly.

Everyone in the room became very very quiet. Pa's neck was turning red and the flush was moving up his face. "What did you say?" Pa asked, his voicing rising to his "God" voice.

"No. Papa, I'm not apologizing. He was mean and cruel and if he hadn't tied those cans on that poor dog's tail none of this would have happened." Ellie said as she faced her father, her shoulder's squared.

"Eleanor Grace, you will apologize. I understand what he did was wrong, but it isn't your job to punish him. That's his father's job or the law's job. Now, Eleanor!" Pa intoned.

Ellie faced the boy, she took a deep breath and looked at her father. He was very angry. She knew that she better not disobey. She faced the boy again, "I'm sorry that I punched you, please forgive me."

"Ok, sheriff are we done?" asked Pa. It seems like the damages to the shop are not my responsibility, Mr. Peters seems satisfied and well Mr. Jackson will have to deal with his son as he sees fit."

"It seems to me we're done here, Mr. Cartwright." said the sheriff crossing his arms in satisfaction.

Pa turned to his children, "Boys, Eleanor, I think it's time to be going."

The Cartwright family turned and walked out of the sheriff's office. The sheriff grinned, he sure didn't want to be Joseph Cartwright, Eleanor Cartwright or the Jackson boy. He thought for sure there were going to be some very sore behinds shortly.

Ellie moved toward Adam as they left the sheriff's office. "Adam, how mad you think Papa really is?"

Adam smiled down at his sister, "I don't know Princess, but I would steer clear for awhile."

"Yeah, but that is kinda hard to do, seeing as I'm in the same room." Ellie sighed. "Can you trade with me, I can stay with Hoss?"

"Sure baby, I'll trade, if Pa let's me. He may not let you out of his sight for very long." Adam grinned.

"You know, Addy, I didn't really do anything. Well, except punch that boy in the nose. But, he deserved it." Ellie said.

"Ellie, exactly where was Joe when all this went on?" Adam asked changing the subject.

"Oh, umm, well, umm, he just stepped out….." Ellie faltered.

"He must have been gone an awfully long time to not know what was going on." Adam said thoughtfully.

"Uh oh, you think Papa will realize that?" Ellie asked fearfully.

"Only time will tell Princess, only time will tell." chuckled Adam.

Then Ellie and Adam heard Pa, "Joseph, come here, I have a few questions…"


End file.
